The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay with mobile and fixed contacts operated by a magnetic armature.
Electromagnetic relays of this kind possess an electro-magnet which when excited causes displacement of a magnetic armature thus operating contacts. Conventionally such contacts are mounted on contact springs pertaining to groups of springs, such group being composed of springs for mobile or displaceable contacts and fixedly mounted springs holding counter contacts. The movement of the armature is transmitted through operating rods to the mobile contact springs so that they move over to the fixed contacts and the electric contacts and the electric circuit is thereby opened or closed.
Operating rods or similar elements must be provided for obtaining a relative movement between the mobile contacts and the fixed contacts. These actuating elements must be connected to the magnetic armature and exactly adjusted, so that they grip the mobile contact springs at the right point in time in relation to the movement of the magnetic armature, thereby effecting a switching of the mobile contact. Apart from the exact adjustment of such operating rods, the mobile contact springs and also the fixed contact springs themselves must still be exactly adjusted, for example, by bending for determining therewith the exact point in time of opening and closing of the contacts. Altogether therefore, several parts are required, which must be exactly prepared and adjusted to enable the relay to perform the switching operation reliably. All this has an adverse effect on the total cost of the relay, on account of the expenditure on material and time required for mounting and adjustment.